darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodclan Orks Ranks
]] The Bloodclan Orks ranking system in Darkfall is vaguely similar to the ranking system on Ultima Online, yet tailored for Darkfall, particularly with addition and strong classification of Mauburs, the addition of new ranks and the Ruk'Hii Maubur and more. Ku’Hul Ash - Foshan (Timeline One - Babyhood) Any Ork currently in Bloodclan understands that their life belongs to the clan. Their family is comprised of their brother and sister Orks within the clan. The clan provides for them, and thus, they provide for the clan as the clan sees fit. While many Orks across Agon may experience many years without having known the clan, they only truly gain consciousness once they ascend to ranks within Bloodclan. Any Ork NOT living under the Bloodclan banner is essentially just another animal in the forest—raking together a meaningless living. Orks are reborn upon entering Bloodclan, and thus, we shall introduce you to the first stage/timeline of your newfound life—Foshan (Babyhood). Whether you’re a veteran Ork, or just a beginner, you all start out the same. You will present yourself to us naked and dripping wet just as the day you were born. Welcome to Bloodclan, and it will serve you well to remember that we’re NOT a democracy, all Orks are NOT created equal, get used to it or leave now. Nuuburn The rank of Nuuburn begins subtly—as a simple thought or notion within the mind of any Ork becoming aware of Bloodclan. As Orks from across Agon become aware of the prowess and success of the Bloodclan, they become initiated as new-borns, or as we call them “nuuburns”. To become a member of Blooclan, each Ork must undergo a cleansing process that strips him/her of their dignity, identity, knowledge, and loyalties. Once an Ork has decided he wishes to join our great clan, he is now branded as Nuuburn. He/she will journey naked, with no belongings across the land until he/she reaches the Furt (Fort)—our main base of operations. Once a Nuuburn reaches the furt, he/she must be recognized by the other Orks. By interacting with them and showing them a basic knowledge of Bloodclan orkish language, they can gain good standing and will soon be branded by all the other Orks as Nuuburn. The Nuuburn stage IS official, but bears no actual acceptance into the clan. In our eyes, any Ork on our lands is considered our property—to do with what we like. Therefore, the Nuuburn title is applied as we see fit to those deserving of it. Once the said Ork has decided in his mind that he does wish to further pursue his endeavors within our dynasty, he must make this known to a Gruntee, Grunt or officer. Afterwards, each Nuuburn must demonstrate a basic knowledge of Bloodclan orkish language, our structure, and our rules. Ku’Hul Dub – Fiim (Timeline Two – Youth) Proceeding your time as a Nuuburn, you will swiftly progress (hopefully) through the Fiim (Youth) stage/timeline. Here you will have a chance to gain more knowledge and understanding of Bloodclan history, rules, and how we operate. The Fiim stage gives you a solid opportunity to make a good first impression on us. Typically the time it takes you to move through the Fiim stage will weed out the leaders and good Orks from the followers and mediocre Orks. Understand that this is a learning stage, and Orks will be FAR more understanding in your Fiim timeline than when you’re a full-fledged member. Don’t hesitate to ask questions and learn. Bloodclan can be a harsh place, so use your time wisely while in Fiim to learn as much as you can and gain good standing in the eyes of other members. Pug (Mumash, Mumdub, Mumgahk, Mumfuth, Mumh) The Pug rank is a complex one due to the fact that it is divided up into five Mums (or marks/notches). Mumash (mark one) through Mumh (mark five). Mumash is the lowest mark, and Mumh is the highest. Each mark earned represents positive progression within the clan for that particular Pug. The Pug rank is, essentially, the Ork-in-training rank. Pugs are by no means expected to have a full working knowledge of the clan. However, once a Pug earns his fifth Mum, and attempts to transition towards full membership, he must demonstrate a full working knowledge of the clan. As it is known, Orks in Bloodclan do not start out with any belongings. To be deemed worthy of carrying a weapon or adorning a set of armor, a Pug must begin earning Mums. Each Mum quest is given to him by a higher ranking Ork. Thus, a beginning Pug will be given a small task to earn Mumash. Mumash grants the said Pug with the ability to carry around his first BASIC weapon. A Pug with one notch has some inherent authority over Pugs with no notches. Next, the Pug will work towards Mumdub—granting him the ability to adorn a BASIC chest piece. The following notches correspond to the following armor/clothing: Mumgahk--Gloves, Mumfuth—Leggings, Mumh—Boots. A Pug may ONLY wear the designated gear according to his earned Mums. Therefore, a Pug with zero Mums is a naked, useless Pug. A Pug with Mumdub is an Ork with a weapon and a chest piece, NOTHING else. The same goes for the rest of the notches. In essence, the MOST items ANY Pug may be wearing is a weapon, a chest piece, gloves, leggings and a pair of boots. These items are to be valued and cherished by each Pug, as they represent progression within the Clan. The faster a Pug earns his gear, the better. The Mum system allows the officers of Bloodclan to see which Pugs are active and learning the material they need to be learning. The Mum system also provides a sturdy framework of incentives to help along younger Ork members. Now, once a Pug has earned all five Mums, he has a very serious decision to make—which Maubur will he/she join? Ku’Hul Gahk – Nur (Timeline Three – Family) Once an Ork has demonstrated a working knowledge of our clan, he will be accepted into the third timeline/stage—Nur (family). He is now officially a brother or sister with his fellow Orks. He is a full-fledged Bloodclan member, and carries with him/her the responsibility of following all rules and even, at times, enforcing them when necessary. The Nur Ku’Hul comprises the three basic non-officer ranks. At this stage, an Ork transitioning into Nur is required to choose a Maubur—or division within the clan. Currently, there are four Mauburs; The Pizurks (Melee), The Olig’rs (Archers), The Dushatars (Mages), and The Ruk’Hiis (Cavalry). Each Maubur is unique and separate from each other. Each Maubur carries with it a rich history full of traditions. Mauburs govern themselves, but also work together with the clan. Orks within each Maubur will report directly to officers within their OWN Maubur. However, officers, or higher ranking Orks in OTHER Mauburs DO have authority over any other low-ranking Ork. What does this mean exactly? Well, generally, most Orks will be attending bootcamps and training sessions held by their own Mauburs. These bootcamps will train them to carry out Maubur-specific tactics and battle formations. Each Maubur, as a self-governing body, will also discipline and teach their respective Orks in a way that they see fit to develop them into superb combatants and well-rounded Bloodclan Orks. Thus, 90% of the time, an Ork will be given direct orders, punishments, tasks and quests by ranks superior to him/her within his/her own Maubur. However, if said Ork is goofing around or breaking a rule and no one is disciplining him/her, then a higher ranking Ork from a separate Maubur MAY step in and discipline him/her. Also, higher ranking Orks of other Mauburs ARE allowed to give lower ranking Orks orders –which are NOT to be questioned. However, if Bloodclan is to work as a well oiled machine, officers and higher ranking Orks within each Maubur SHOULD respect the domain of the other Maubur officers and higher ranking Orks. No Ork wants another Maubur’s officers undermining their authority within their own Maubur. Now that Mauburs have briefly been explained, we shall continue on with the explanation of Nur. Nur forms the backbone of Bloodclan. The majority of Orks will remain in Nur for the majority of their time within the Clan. Progression through Nur will be a slow journey—filled with numerous quests and diligent hours spent dedicated towards helping the clan. As stated previously, an Ork transitioning must choose a Maubur he/she wishes to join. This decision should NOT be taken lightly as it is a permanent one (only in RARE circumstances will Orks be permitted to transition from one Maubur to another, and even so, they would lose all standing/rank and be required to start off at the lowest rank). Once an Ork has selected his Maubur, he/she must seek out an OFFICER (note: the three Nur ranks are NOT considered officers). Once he/she has found an officer of his/her chosen Maubur, he/she must submit to them a formal request/application to join their Maubur. (Note: each Maubur may have unique ways of initiating or deciding on which Pugs are allowed access to their Mauburs). If the application is accepted, a quest of some sort will be presented to the Ork. Upon satisfactory completion of said quest, the Ork will now have officially transitioned into Nur and belong to a specific Maubur within Bloodclan. Gruntee (Pizurks & Oligr’s) / Mojokii (Dushatars) / Tarkii (Ruk’Hiis) The first rank within Nur is known as Gruntee for the Pizurks and Olig’rs, Mojokii for the Dushatars, and Tarkii (From the word Tark—meaning Ranger in Blackspeech) for the Ruk’Hiis. This rank is the first full member rank within Bloodclan. Typically, an Ork at this rank will be spending the majority of his/her time learning the ropes of their newfound Maubur. Each Maubur has its very own traditions and habits as well as unique training exercises. It is up to the said Ork to understand how his Maubur operates. The given time spent at this level will be much longer than the respective time it took to advance from Nuuburn to Pug etc. Orks of this rank are not only proving themselves to their own Maubur, but are proving themselves to the entire clan. Gruntees, Mojokiis, and Tarkiis are still considered low on the totem pole and thus, should be very keen to follow orders given to them by higher ranks regardless of their Maubur. Grunt (Pizurks & Oligr’s) / Mojoka (Dushatars ) / Tarka (Ruk’Hiis) The second rank within Nur is known as Grunt for the Pizurks and Olig’rs, Mojoka for the Dushatars and Tarka (From the word Tark—meaning Ranger in Blackspeech) for the Ruk’Hiis. This rank is the major backbone of Bloodclan. The majority of all seasoned Orks will attain this rank and remain here for an indefinite amount of time. Orks of this rank are to be given due respect by clan members, and especially by lower ranking members. Orks reaching this level have demonstrated an excellent knowledge of the clan and their respective Maubur. Orks reaching this level have also proven themselves to be sturdy leaders in and out of battle. Grunts will fulfill their out-of-battle duties by testing new recruits, assisting Pugs to learn the ropes, and ensuring that Gruntees are fulfilling their roles. Dhaar (Pizurks, Olig’rs, Dushatars & Ruk’Hiis) The third rank within Nur is known as Dhaar for all Mauburs. The term Dhaar in blackspeech means “Rank”. This rank represents the transition between the Nur Ku’Hul and Ku’Hul Futh – Gashan (Commanders/Officers). As such, this rank is, for most general purposes, considered Bloodclan’s officer-in-training rank. Those select Grunts/Mojokas/Tarkas who present excellent leadership abilities will be chosen and advance through the ranks to Dhaar. Here they will have a chance to follow alongside an officer (generally the first officer rank) within their Maubur. Once an Ork is promoted to Dhaar, he will be granted a specific mentor officer within his Maubur. Each Dhaar must follow his/her mentor at all times and carry out their orders and learn how they lead. While this process is very much a test on the Dhaar, it is also a test on the officer/mentor. When the officer/mentor feels that his/her Dhaar is ready to advance into Gashan, they will call a meeting of the other officers of their Maubur (as well as the Maugoth/Urdangoths of their Maubur), and present to them the Dhaar’s achievements and abilities. The fellow officers may question the Dhaar and present to him/her several tasks/quests to fulfill. After the fellow officers are finished, if they are pleased, they may accept the Dhaar into their ranks as officers, or they may reject the Dhaar. If a Dhaar is rejected—then he/she will be assigned a new officer/mentor to train him/her. Ku’Hul Futh – Gashan (Timeline Four – Commanders/Officers) Once an Ork has progressed through the Nur ranks and completed his Dhaarhood, he/she becomes an official officer of the Bloodclan Orks. Very few Orks are privileged with this honor. At this point, any Ork within the Gashan Ku’Hul should be granted extreme respect. Any order disobeyed by an officer Ork will result in a serious punishment and/or removal of the offender. The Gashan Ku’Hul represents extreme dedication to Bloodclan. These Orks are our seasoned veterans and leaders. Each Ork within Gashan not only must focus on his/her own Maubur, but must now begin mastering his/her knowledge of the other Mauburs within Bloodclan. The more an officer knows about how the Mauburs interact, the stronger a leader he/she will become. On the battlefield and off, officers help shape how their Maubur will function. Lower ranking officers will perform tasks such as hosting bootcamps, instructing Orks, and commanding them in battle situations. The higher ranking officers will be charged with more complex duties such as establishing Maubur policies, traditions and lore. One major perk of reaching Gashan is the ability (regardless of Maubur), to ride a mount out-of-battle (of course, Ruk’Hiis already possessed this ability, and are also allowed to ride mounts in-battle). Officers within the Pizurk, Olig’r, and Dushatar Mauburs may use mounts to decrease travel time and to assist them with watching over their Maubur’s formations etc. However, non-Ruk’Hiis officers (other than Maugoths/Elders) may NEVER use their mounts during combat. The journey of an Ork within Gashan will be extremely slow and tedious, however the reward of authority, respect and control over the forces of the Orkish horde will be prove to be well worth the effort. Gundul (Pizurks & Olig’rs) / Khaturii (Dushatars) / Shatauii (Ruk’HIis) The first rank within Gashan is known as Gundul (Blackspeech for “Guard”) for Pizurks and Olig’rs, Khaturii (Blackspeech for “Intelligent”) for Dushatars, and Shatauii (Blackspeech for “Lance” or “Mounted attack”) for Ruk’Hiis. As the first rank officer, these Orks will be charged with carrying out basic Maubur-specific training exercises such as bootcamps. These Orks will also, generally be in charge of overseeing the training of upcoming Dhaars. The majority of this rank’s time will be spent teaching their subordinate Dhaars as well as showing them how to lead fellow medium-sized groups of Orks into battle. Pizdur (Pizurks & Olig’rs) / Khatura (Dushatars) / Shata (Ruk’Hiis) The second rank within Gashan is known as Pizdur (Blackspeech for “Captain”) for Pizurks and Olig’rs, Khatura (Blackspeech variation of “Intelligent one”) for Dushatars, and Shata (Blackspeech variation for “Lance” or “Mounted attack”) for Ruk’Hiis. With his/her hands free from training Dhaars and leading general Bootcamps, this rank’s primary role is to police his/her Maubur internally. These Orks are required to fully understand each and every aspect of their Mauburs policies, traditions, training exercises, lore etc. This serves two purposes. One, this prepares said Ork for progression into the higher levels of Gashanhood. Any Ork officer wishing to progress past the second officer rank MUST fully understand their own Maubur if they are to help shape it in any majorly positive way. Two, this ensures that the policies, traditions, training exercises, and lore are being followed to a “T” by the lower ranking officers and Nur Orks. The higher ranking officers will have their time consumed with more vital tasks, and thus, it is up to the Pizdur/Khatura/Shata to police his/her own Maubur. This Ork will carry out investigations of corruption within their Maubur as well as oversee training exercises and instructions given by other lower ranking Orks within their Maubur. While it is every Orks job to ensure that rules are being enforced, it is this Ork’s sole job to ensure that the wishes of the upper leadership are being carried out. This Ork also is given the responsibility to make sure each Ork is performing his designated task/assignment. Each Maubur will be governed uniquely and thus, certain Orks may be assigned to resource-gathering, while others may be assigned to scouting, and yet still—others may be assigned to guard duty. It is up to this officer to keep track of each project/task ongoing within their Maubur and assist their Maubur’s Mautors with running them smoothly. Mautor (Pizurks, Olig’rs, Dushatars & Ruk’Hiis) The third rank within Gashan is known as Mautor for all Mauburs and means “Lieutenant” in Blackspeech. The role of a Mautor is exponentially more complex than his/her previous job as an internal policeork. Each Maubur, as mentioned in several other articles, will be governed uniquely. Certain Mauburs may have several different projects/tasks ongoing. The actual design/direction of the projects are not necessarily to be determined by the Mautor, however, Mautors are placed in charge of projects by the Goth Council. For example, if the Goth Council within the Pizurk Maubur decides that their Maubur needs more timber, they may initiate a large timber-collecting project. The Goth Council would assign this project a name/number and put a Mautor in charge of overseeing the specific nuances of completing the project. Therefore, said Mautor would select Orks and order them to go out into the forests and collect a certain quota of timber and bring it back to a specific stockpile. If there are no ongoing projects/tasks within a Maubur, OR if all projects/tasks ongoing are already headed up by a Mautor, remaining tasks are as follows: Mautors are also considered line-formation generals. As such, they will very often be put in charge of a specific group/formation/line of Orks during battle. Their role will be to give commands to their formation as each battle circumstance permits. A Mautor’s extensive training makes them interchangeable in battle within their own Maubur. Therefore, if there are ten Pizurks in battle (alongside other Mauburs and Orks of course), then perhaps two Mautors that are present will take control of five Pizurks each. One Mautor may coordinate with the second Mautor and have his formation protect the Olig’r line. The second Mautor may take his formation and form the front combat flank. As the situation changes, hopefully the past training of each Mautor will allow them to work fluidly together and lead their Orks to victory. If one Mautor falls in battle, the other Mautor may need to re-think his/her tactics and assimilate the other Pizurks into his formation and take up an entirely new formation charged with simply defending the Olig’r line, or perhaps charging the enemy. Urdangoth (Pizurks, Olig’rs, Dushatars & Ruk’Hiis) The fourth rank within Gashan is known as Urdangoth for all Mauburs. Essentially, this is the highest rank any Ork can obtain. Once an Ork has reached this level, he/she is considered a leader of his/her Maubur. The Urdangoths of each Maubur make up the bulk of the Goth Council (headed by the Maugoth). Urdangoths are charged with general administration of their Maubur, amending lore/traditions/policies by voting within the Goth Council, and most importantly, electing their Maubor’s Maugoth. Maugoth (Pizurks, Olig’rs, Dushatars & Ruk’Hiis) The fifth rank within Gashan is known as Maugoth for all Mauburs. Technically, the Maugoth is considered the head/leader of his/her Maubur. The Maugoth is the head of the Goth Council for his/her Maubur. However, their vote on the Goth Council weighs the same as any of the other Urdangoth’s votes. Together, the Urdangoth’s collectively elect one of themselves to be their Maubur’s Maugoth. Once an Urdangoth has been officially elected to Maugoth (With the Warcouncil’s blessing, of course), his tenure is for as long as he/she is actively leading his/her Maubur. To illustrate this concept, if the Maugoth of the Pizurk Maubur became inactive or failed to lead his Maubur in a positive direction, then he/she may be elected to be removed by EITHER/OR: One, the Warcouncil votes him/her off; Two, the Urdangoths vote him/her off. If a Maugoth is voted off by the Urdangoths—a just case must be presented to the Warcouncil defending their decision. Once a Maugoth has been voted off, he will return to the position of Urdangoth (depending on the situation). Being voted off of the Maugoth position does NOT prevent said Ork from re-running for the Maugoth position. The Maugoth’s duties cover all of a regular Urdangoth’s duties AS WELL AS the special task of presiding on the Blood Council. The Maugoth’s duty on the Blood Council is to essentially communicate with the other Maubur’s Maugoths regarding intra-clan diplomacy between Mauburs, as well as to communicate their own Maubur’s successes/failures to the Elders. Maugoths also possess the unique perk of not only being able to ride a mount for leisure, but they may also utilize their mounts during combat scenarios. Ku’Hul H – Motsham (Timeline Five – Ancients) On the very RAREST of occasions, an exceptional leader is brought into the supreme Ku’Hul of Motsham (Blackspeech for “Ancients”). Orks within Motsham possess only one rank—that of Elder. Motsham is the final Ku’Hul within Bloodclan and contains its clan-wide leaders. Only the wisest and most tenured Orks will ever reach this Ku’Hul. Because of their extreme authority, Motsham Orks lose their allegiance to any specific Maubur, essentially their authority is absolute over ALL Orks in ALL Mauburs. Elder Elder Orks are charged with the job of leading the entirety of Bloodclan. Extreme decisions such as waging war, entering alliances, or constructing new bases are tasks which warrant the attention of Bloodclan’s Elders. The rank of Elder cannot be earned and is granted on the most RAREST of occasions. Orks reaching this rank are the oldest and most seasoned of all Bloodclan Orks. Elders make up the Warcouncil—which leads the clan. Elders also preside over the Blood Council and help to guide Maugoths and their respective Mauburs in the right direction. Elders bring the clan together and assist with inter-Maubur cooperation. Any order given by an Elder on OR off the battlefield is to be obeyed by ANY Ork regardless of rank/Maubur immediately. Elders may ride mounts for leisure and utilize them during combat scenarios as well. Elders are also considered "jacks-of-all-trades", and thus are free from magic restrictions, ranged weaponry restrictions (with some exceptions), and melee weapon restrictions (with some exceptions). Other Links *Bloodclan Orks Site *Original Post *Bloodclan Orks Article Category:Ranks